


Fault

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Demons, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fairies, Human, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron knows he's not welcomed, but he still sees his wife regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

Even though he was told not to see her, Megatron couldn’t stop himself from going into his wife’s chambers and sitting by her bedside whenever she slept.

Whenever he had the free time and whenever she was resting, he always came to her room and sat on the large chair next to her, watching her sleep rather peacefully. It was almost as if nothing had happened. As if she were just taking a small nap during the day because she simply felt tired.

But when his eyes fell to her bandaged up wrists, he knew better. She had… tried to end her own life. Because of him. Because of his ignorance to her suffering. Because he never once tried to think that fairy and demon cultures were so different, that they did not have the same customs in the fairy kingdom as they did here.

Megatron couldn’t bring himself to touch her. He couldn’t even stroke the hair out of face or hold her hand as she slept. Primus, she didn’t even want to see him. How could he touch her? The woman he loved who had tried to kill herself because of his own ignorance.

All the signs had been there. Her withdrawn and docile behavior. Her feverish nightmares that lasted nearly a week after each court session. Her lack of desire to eat. Her lack of desire to do anything but sleep. It had all been there… And he simply told himself that it was nothing to be too concerned with. That she was just getting used to things. A simple culture shock and her attempting to adjust to it.

But no. That had never been the case. She had been suffering this entire time.

And he never once noticed.

His hands balled into fists. Why? Why didn’t he listen to Bombrush? The man had warned him something was wrong! He had told him that he needed to speak with Eclipse! But no… No, he dismissed his claims. He didn’t think anything of it.

But now there laid his wife, sleeping in her own private chambers with bandages around her wrists, all sharp objects out of her grasp, and a female guard always present inside her room.

And it was all his fault. 


End file.
